


Champs

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis is pleased with their progress.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Champs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For a guy that started life out fairly miserable, Prompto grew up pretty well. Fresh out of university, there are a lot of things that can make him smile. Good video games, good food, anything even remotely related to chocobos, cute girls, lazy weekends off work, Noctis, blow jobs, and the list goes on. He _especially_ loves when those last two things combine. There are few things in the world as amazing as seeing the crown prince of Lucis on his knees, lips stretched wide around a thick cock. The only thing better than seeing it is _feeling_ it, because _damn_ , Noctis is good with his tongue. Prompto digs his fingers into his best friend’s hair and fights the urge to scream.

It’s not really possible with his lips in a perfect ‘o’, but it really looks like Noctis wants to smirk. Prompto can see it in his gorgeous eyes. He swallows Prompto down a little deeper, sucks a little harder, tongue laving across the bottom, and it’s all Prompto can do to stay on his feet. He’s backed up against one of the columns in the Citadel’s special training room, where he and Noctis were _supposed_ to be sparring. But then Gladiolus wandered in, and it became a game of two-on-one, and apparently, Prompto helped Noctis kick his shield’s ass in record time. This is his reward.

Frankly, Prompto would’ve backed his best buddy up for free. He’d follow Noctis anywhere, do anything for Noctis, including kicking the shit out of one of his other best friends. But this is an _awesome_ way to end a match. Gladiolus has already stormed off, so it’s just the two of them tucked into a corner, weapons on the floor and clothes disheveled, skin slick with sweat and lungs panting. Prompto hasn’t had any time to recover. Noctis is running him ragged all over again. He’s already so close. Training always gets his heart pumping. Seeing Noctis train is exhilarating. Noctis is fast, strong, incredibly skilled, and so, _so_ hot. And he’s a ridiculously generous teammate. 

He buries his face right in the golden hairs of Prompto’s crotch and swallows around Prompto’s throbbing shaft. Prompto just barely manages a broken, “Noct—!”

Then he’s coming down his prince’s throat, crying out and trembling. His fingers dig into Noctis’ scalp, balls tight and body tense—he sees white, loses his sense of weight and equilibrium, and it all stretches out in an amazing, bone-numbing ecstasy.

He slumps over Noctis, but Noctis pulls away. It leaves Prompto’s deck wet and cold. Prompto stumbles down to the floor. His jeans are stretched around his thighs, legs spread out. Noctis grins and wipes his mouth off on the back of his hand. 

“Man,” Noctis snickers, voice deliciously hoarse, “did you see the look on his face? He was so mad.”

Prompto weakly nods. He can’t remember—he wasn’t looking at Gladiolus. He was looking at Noctis, glowing with victory and reeking of power. Prompto wordlessly lifts his arms. 

Noctis snorts and dips into them for a warm embrace. Prompto clings to Noctis for dear life. He snuggles into the side of Noctis’ face and babbles, “Love you so much.”

“You too, babe.”

When Noctis pulls back, he looks like a feral cat. He asks, “How ‘bout returning the favour?”

Prompto’s too exhausted for that. But he can certainly do other things—or rather, Noctis can do other things _to him_. He mumbles, “S’all yours, dude.”

Noctis grins broader and goes in for the taking.


End file.
